happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Becoming Friends with the Enemy/Script
(the episode starts inside the Wood Chuck cabin in the morning where Foxie is trying to get Amy out of the bathroom) Foxie: Amy! Get out of the bathroom! You’ve been in there for 2 hours! Amy: *yelling* No way, loser! Foxie: *growls* Then I’ll just have to break down the door! Amy: Try your best! (Foxie backs up away from the door and charges at it only for Amy to open the door and get out of the way leaving Foxie to fall on the floor) Amy: *laughing* That’s what you get. Foxie: OW!!! *gets up* Amy: Anyway, you can use the bathroom now. I was done an hour ago, just wanted to torture you. *smiles* Foxie: *growls* Amy: By the way, don’t use the sink. Foxie: I’m not falling for that again! *uses the sink only for the water to shoot into her face* Amy: *giggling* I did warn you. Foxie: *growls* (theme song) (after the theme song, the scene is changed to show Pamala and Lamba outside with all the campers) Pamala: Okay, so, the kitchen has been temporally closed because of a visit from the poison ivy plants. Foxie: I wonder how that happened? Amy: *whistling* Lamba: And now we need three volunteers to cook for the camp. Auzy: What happened to the other chefs? Pamala: They ate the food too… Lamba: And let’s just say they won’t be back for quite a while. Polleina: Poor chefs. Amy: *giggling* Lamba: So who wants to volunteer? (every camper doesn’t raise their hands) Lamba: Really? No one? Auzy: I’ll do it! Lamba: Good, here we have a kid who cares for his camp. Auzy: No, it’s just that I want to actually have a challenge cooking for once! Lamba: Okay… Polleina: I’ll volunteer too! I mean, I am his partner. Auzy: You usually eat all the food Polleina: If it’s sweet, and I'll bring the ingredients to you! Auzy: You'll eat the ingredients too. Polleina: Just let me volunteer! Lamba: Now that we got two, who wants to be the last one? Amy: I would but I got someone to torture. Foxie: Would, but I got someone to avoid. Nutty: I’ll do it! Auzy: I thought you hated to cook. Nutty: It’ll give me a chance to show that I’m useful for other things than taking people’s candy. Lamba: Okay, now that we got three chefs for the camp, we can now start our day! Auzy, Polleina, Nutty, go cook us up some food to eat, but keep in mind that we barely have any food. Auzy: Don’t worry Lamba, I can cook anything. Even if there’s just a potato and 14 strands of noodles. Polleina: He’s not joking, he made a meal for me and him before. Auzy: *smiles* Lamba: Good to know. (Auzy, Polleina and Nutty walk away) Foxie: Good, now I can get up from this itchy log. *tries to get up only for her to have trouble getting up* What the-?! Amy: *laughing while holding up a glue bottle* Foxie: Amy! What did you do?! Amy: Oh, nothing, just gluing your butt to the log. Foxie: What?! AMY! Amy: *laughing* Lamba: What’s going on here? Foxie: Amy just glued me to the log! Lamba: Amy! Amy: What? I'm just doing what I love, torturing Foxie 'till she breaks. Lamba: That’s not what we do at this camp. Amy: But that’s what I do. Lamba: Amy, you need to learn how to get along with Foxie! Amy: What? Lamba: This is a camp where you make friends. Amy: Not to me. This is a camp where I torture my enemies with pranks. Foxie: Like leaving fire ants in my bed? Amy: Exactly! Lamba: You girls need to learn how to get along, if you don’t then I’m going to make you do trust exercises. Amy and Foxie: WHAT?! Foxie: No, I can’t do that! I’d rather cut off my own leg than get along with… her. Amy: I agree… even though it kills me inside. Lamba: I don’t care; you girls need to get along because I don’t want what happened last time to start again. Amy: All I did was put my blow-dryer in the bathroom socket! Lamba: And it almost burned down the camp! Amy: That’s because Foxie’s clumsy butt tripped over the wire. Foxie: That’s because you connected the hair-dryer to the outside socket. Lamba: *sigh* See you inside the cabin. Foxie: If only I can leave this log... Amy: You will… probably in… 2 hours. *runs away* Foxie: What?! AMY!!!! (scene cuts to show Auzy, Polleina and Nutty in the kitchen) Auzy: Alright, all we got are… *opens the cabinet* a can of beans, a half-eaten carrot, a piece of bread and a half-eaten cookie… huh? Polleina: THERE’S A COOKIE IN THERE?! Auzy: Polleina, no, we need to cook for the camp! We don’t need you eating the food. Polleina: I told you, I only eat the sweet stuff! Nutty: You and me both. Auzy: *sigh* Polleina, go and get some fruit out in the woods and don’t eat the sweet ones! Polleina: Got it. *runs out of the kitchen* Nutty: And what about me? Auzy: Nutty, help me find more food in the pantry and don’t eat anything. Nutty: You know I only eat candy. Auzy: And if you find some candy… don’t eat it! Nutty: *sigh* Fine! *starts looking in the pantry* Auzy: While I go look for some edible food... which there’s probably not. Nutty: I found something! Auzy: What? Nutty: I found… a cookie with a bite taken out of it. Auzy: Wow, Lamba was right when she said there was no food in the kitchen. (scene changes to show the Wood Chuck cabin) Foxie: *reading a book* Amy: *making a slingshot* Foxie: What are you doing? Amy: Nothing. *puts the slingshot behind her* Foxie: I know you’re making a slingshot. Amy: *groans* Foxie: You know what Lamba said, if we can’t get along we will be put through trust exercises. Amy: I hope you’re not thinking about getting along...? Foxie: Heck no! I'd rather kill myself than getting along with you! Amy: Hey! *shoots a rock at Foxie with her slingshot* Foxie: *notices the rock and gets out of the way* (the rock then bounces off the wall behind it and hits Amy in the face) Foxie: *laughing* Amy: OW!!!!!!! *throws the rock at Foxie* (the rock hits Foxie in the face) Foxie: OW!!!!!!!! Amy: *laughing* Foxie: *throws her book at Amy* Amy: *dodges it and throws another rock at Foxie* Foxie: *dodges it and throws it back at Amy* Lamba: *walks in* Hey girls, I hope you’re-WHOA!!!!!!! (Foxie and Amy stop in their tracks) Lamba: What’s going on here? Amy and Foxie: *points at each other* SHE STARTED IT!!!!!!!!! Lamba: I don’t care who started it, you’re going to clean this up, and if you do one more thing wrong I will have no choice but to make you do trust exercises. *walks out* Foxie: Ugh, I don’t want to get along! Amy: How about we just avoid each other? Foxie: …You just threw a rock at me when I was reading a book. Amy: It was so tempting. Foxie: …It’s not going to be easy for any of us. Amy: *groans* (scene cuts to show the Bear cabin) Sniffles: *walks in* Hey! Trevor: *using one of Sniffles's inventions as a back scratcher* Sniffles: What do you think you’re doing? Trevor: Nothing. *stops using it* Just using this back scratcher. Sniffles: That’s not a back scratcher! *snatches it away from Trevor* Trevor: Hey, I was using that. Sniffles: Not in the right way! Trevor: Who cares if I’m not using it “in the right way”. Sniffles: I do! Trevor: *scoffs* Sniffles: Don’t use my inventions like that again. Trevor: I don’t care; you know I’m going to do it again anyway. Sniffles: Not if I hide them. Trevor: But I’ll find them. Sniffles: Not if I tell Pamala. *tries to run out of the cabin* Trevor: Not if I stop you. *runs after Sniffles and tackles him* Sniffles: Get off! Trevor: NEVER!!!! Weales: *walks towards his cabin and sees Sniffles and Trevor fighting* PAMALA, WE NEED HELP AND BANDAGES AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! *runs to Pamala’s cabin* (scene cuts to show Auzy, Polleina and Nutty in the kitchen) Auzy: Alright, all we got are a few blueberries and a piece of candy… where did you find the candy anyway? Polleina: I just found it in the lake. Auzy: Why was a piece of candy doing in the lake? Nutty: *whistling* Auzy: …Alright, let’s get to cooking, but let’s get rid of the lake candy. Nutty: I’LL TAKE IT!!! Auzy: No, I’ll take it, because I don’t want Nutty going crazy and doing what he did last time. Nutty: That was only once and not much damage was done. Auzy: You destroyed half of my house. Nutty: It was an accident. Auzy: After you destroyed half of my house you said it was a dare… that you accepted without hesitation. Nutty: Point taken. Auzy: *sigh* Let’s just get to cooking and not give Nutty the candy. Nutty: Awwwww… *secretly opening a chocolate bar* Auzy: *holds his hand out* Give! Nutty: FINE! *hands Auzy his candy bar and pouts* (scene cuts to show Foxie and Sniffles talking) Sniffles: We need to find a way to get Amy and Trevor out of our cabins. Foxie: I know; Amy used me as a battering ram for once. Sniffles: Ouch! Foxie: Eh, it hurts less when she uses you for the sixth time. Sniffles: Well, Trevor used my new invention for a backscratcher. Foxie: You can’t blame him; it really does look like a backscratcher. Sniffles: That still does not give him the right to use it. (Amy and Trevor come) Amy: What are you losers taking about?! Foxie: None of your business, Amy! Amy: It is my business, because I can use what you’re talking about to blackmail you. Sniffles: We were talking about nothing, so go away! Trevor: Don’t talk to my sister like that! Sniffles: Oh, I wasn’t talking to your sister, I was talking to you. Trevor: *tackles him* Sniffles: OW!!!!!! Foxie: Hey, get off of my man! Amy: You don’t tell my brother what to do! Foxie: I don’t care, you and your brother are basically the same thing. Amy: *gasp* You take that back! Foxie: Don’t tell me what to do. Amy: *growls and tackles Foxie* Foxie: Wow, you’re weak. Amy: At least I’m stronger than your man! Foxie: You take that back! *starts attacking Amy* (Lamba and Pamala come) Lamba: Whoa, what’s going on? Amy, Foxie, Sniffles and Trevor: HE/SHE STARTED IT!!!!!!!!!!! Lamba: I don’t care who started it, you girls give me no choice but to make me put you in trust exercises! Amy and Foxie: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!! Amy: I can’t do that, my life would be destroyed! Foxie: Mine too! Lamba: Well, you girls have been fighting for a week and I’m getting tired of it. Amy and Foxie: *groan* Trevor: Well, at least me and nerdy over here don’t have to do those trust exercises. Pamala: Oh, but you do. Trevor: Heh… I don’t get the jerk. Pamala: You two are going to do the trust exercises. Sniffles and Trevor: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!! Pamala: You two have also been fighting for a week, almost to the point where the infirmary is running out of bandages. Sniffles: Then ask Heal for some more, she has tons of them along with gauze. Pamala: No, you four are going to do the trust exercises… Lamba: See you at 8! (Lamba and Pamala walk away) Foxie: Great, now there goes my dignity. Amy: Your dignity!? My life is gone! (scene cuts to show Auzy, Polleina and Nutty in the kitchen cooking the food they made) Auzy: Great, the food we made is turning out great. Polleina: You mean, "you" made? Auzy: Do you want the credit or not? Polleina: Yes, I want the credit. Nutty: How did you make food with just a cookie, a carrot, a piece of bread and a bunch of berries? Auzy: Well, when you’re a professional chef like me, you can do anything! Nutty: Like? Auzy: I just cooked a meal with scraps of food. Nutty: But there was no candy to make it sweeter. Auzy: For the literal hundredth time, we are not putting candy in the food. Nutty: But you won’t taste it that much. Auzy: The last food the previous chefs made tasted like burnt tire and metal. Nutty: But there was a lot. Auzy: There was a little bit of it in there. Nutty: … Polleina: I still don’t know why they put that in there? Auzy: They said it brings out the flavor. Polleina: I thought they said it adds flavor. Auzy: *shrugs* Nutty: But couldn’t you just make the taste insensible? Auzy: No, because that’s not possible. Nutty: Anything’s possible. Auzy: I tried to block out the taste from that burnt tire and metal before with lots of spices and I could still taste it. Polleina: Try adding water, it works. Auzy: Really? Polleina: *nods* Nutty: Auzy, you need to listen to people on how your food can be approved. Auzy: What? My food is already good! Polleina: Welllllllll!!!!!!!! Auzy: Polleina? Polleina: Your food could need a little improvement. Auzy: Wha-? Nutty: Finally, in the first time in years someone agrees with me! Auzy: But I thought you guys like my food?! Polleina: We do, but it could be better. Auzy: Fine, I’ll add candy into the food but if something goes wrong don’t blame me. Polleina and Nutty: Yes! (scene cuts to show Foxie, Amy, Trevor and Sniffles with Lamba and Pamala) Lamba: Okay, you guys are going to do trust exercises. Foxie: You said that before, can we just get it on already so I can destroy my dignity quicker? Lamba: Just put on this blindfold! Foxie: *puts on the blindfold* Okay, what now? Lamba: Amy, when Foxie falls, catch her, okay?! Amy: Pffft, easy. (Foxie then leans back near Amy but Amy moves out of the way) Foxie: OW!!! Amy: Oops. *giggles* Lamba: Amy! Amy: What? Lamba: You're supposed to catch Foxie! Amy: Oh… my bad. Lamba: *groans* Let’s just do it again. (time passes as Amy just keeps letting Foxie fall) Foxie: Ow, okay, can we just do something else? Amy: Yeah, I mean, this is getting boring. I want to torture Foxie in other ways now. Lamba: Let’s just see how your brother and Sniffles are doing. Foxie: Probably better than us. Amy: I doubt it. (Lamba, Foxie and Amy walk around a bush to see Sniffles and Trevor getting along) Amy: What? How can my brother get along with nerdy boy? Foxie: That’s boys. Lamba: See, your brother is getting along with Sniffles, how come you two can’t get along? Amy: Probably because Foxie’s mean? Foxie: Maybe because you put fire ants in my bed? Amy: Maybe because you’re an idiot? Foxie: Maybe because you’re a- Lamba: Okay, girls, try to get along. Maybe you have some similarities? Foxie: No, we don’t! Lamba: I swear you girls are the same. Amy and Foxie: *gasp* Amy: You take that back! Lamba: Girls, I know you have similarities, you just have to find them. You two do like to make fun of Sniffles. Amy: I do it because he’s nerdy and annoying. Foxie: I do it because he’s cute and nerdy and it’s teasing on my part. Lamba: You both think he’s nerdy, there’s one similarity. Foxie: We both do like to make fun of Amy’s brother. Amy: Probably because he’s stupid and annoying. Foxie: You and me both. Lamba: Hey, there’s another similarity. Foxie: But I don’t think there is anymore. Lamba: You both like pulling pranks? Foxie: True. Lamba: You both like teasing ormaking fun of people? Amy: …True. Lamba: See, similarities! Foxie: Maybe me and Amy do have some similarities. Amy: Yeah, maybe we do. Lamba: See, now why can’t you girls really get along? Foxie: Because Amy won’t stop bullying my boyfriend. Amy: He’s not your boyfriend! Foxie: He is in my mind! Amy: …Maybe we should get *gags* g-get *gags* get along? Foxie: Yeah, maybe we s- *gags* should. Lamba: See, now you’re getting along. Foxie and Amy: … Lamba: See you girls later. *walks away* Amy: Ugh, now that she’s gone can we please go back to trying to kill each other? Foxie: Actually, maybe we should get along? Amy: …What? Foxie: I mean, we do have some similarities. Amy: You can’t be serious. Foxie: Well, I am. Amy: Oh no, I feel myself getting weak. Foxie: Amy! Amy: Ugh, fine, maybe we should get along. Foxie: *smiles* So… what do you want to talk about? Amy: How about your boyfriend? Foxie: And his flaws? Amy: *nods* Foxie: Sure, I mean he does have some flaws. Amy: Like him not fullproofing his inventions. Foxie: And him having some sort of common since handicap. Amy: True. Foxie: *smiles* Hey, do you want to prank some campers? Amy: *smiles* Sure, why not?! (while Amy and Foxie are walking away, the scene changes to hours later after lunch) Auzy: So, the campers actually liked the food? Nutty: I told you that people like sweet stuff. Polleina: And I told you your food needed improvement. Auzy: Okay, so you guys were right. Maybe my food does need some improvement. Polleina: See, we were right. (Lamba comes in) Lamba: Auzy, what did you put in that food? Auzy: Umm… candy? Lamba: So that’s what made Nutty almost destroying the cabins. Auzy: Wait, he almost destroyed the cabins? Lamba: Yeah, he broke one of the railing on the stairs… or that may have just been the poor condition the rail was in. (the camera pans as the episode ends) Category:Camp Tree Friends